Zephyr
Zephyr is a town created about a week after its founder, XPeaceChill (nickname ~Eagle) joined the CErver. Located between New Rome and Khanada, it is built over one hundred blocks above bedrock. Zephyr is shaped roughly like a bird, with two wings and a body (though the body is located somewhat below the town itself). Zephyr is currently far and away the most populous town on the CErver, with over 20 residents. History Zephyr was created as a hub for Eagle and Sheppersaga's first idea, The Fleet . Eagle went on to build the Air Chapter, Zephyr, while Sheppersaga built The Villa, the Ground Chapter. Eagle planned for Zephyr to be a city where "nothing is ever finished" so there's "always room for improvement and more stuff." He did this with the (fitting for it's location) bird-like design; if Zephyr needed more stuff or more room for houses, it was expanded. The first time this idea saw trouble was with what was known in the Fleet as the Khanada Problem. Both the right and left wing were on a collison course with Khanada, the town across the ocean. Luckily, Eagle was able to get permission from the Admins to knock down anything that was in the way of the wings. Zephyr also began to expand to having things ''under ''the wings as well. Zephyr once had requirements to gain entry, but it is now only to be approved by the Fleetmaster. About the Town Housing Lots themselves are free of charge and are located on the left wing (from the entrance) of the town. A railway exists to transit to the various homes on the wing. When space is exhausted, the wing is merely expanded. Many residents choose to sell various wares in front of their homes; this is perfectly permissible by the rules of Zephyr. Transportation between this wing and the right wing is provided in the form of several small rail lines. Shopping and Entertainment The other wing contains two stories. The upper and original of the two contains a public farm (containing all three tree types, wheat, cacti, sugar cane, and tall grass), an infinite-sell basic items shop run by ~Eagle, a mushroom farm and an obsidian generator both set up by the_fly_ninja, a mob dungeon, a mob drop machine, a Connect Four board, and other amenities. Below the wing is Vulture's Wake, a store area for the public. Shops of all sorts can be found there selling all manner of goods. A rail line is also located in Vulture's Wake running the length of it, to allow fast transit of Zephyr's left wing. Air Headquarters A small drop (accessed by jumping off "The Beak") below the center of the town is the Air HQ, built largely by ~Eagle but with contributions by the rest of The Fleet as well. It serves as a lounge, disco hall, library, and various other things, as well as also being a general showcase of the town itself. There is also a public restroom; the writer advises one to be careful not to fall down the drain. Also present here is a suggestions board - found by going to the left in the main room - where suggestions may be posted by the residents for ~Eagle and the rest of the town to consider and potentially use. Lastly, space is available and reserved for a museum of sorts where people may create works of art for viewing by the rest of the town. Other Located next to the bottom of the access tower for Zephyr is Zephyr's public mine. It's provided some good mineral hauls, but is overall just a mine - albeit a well-equipped one. Zephyr is protected, as are all other towns and indeed the rest of the server, by the resident moderator and admin staff, as well as the various anti-griefing plugins. It also has the advantage of having two resident moderators at the time of writing - namely, ~Eagle and ~SergeantPepper (in-game real name xLakota, GameFAQs name AnonymousPepper). Zephyr can be accessed via rail from several locations, as well as having its own warp (/warp zephyr). One can get a good view of the town by climbing The Perch, located behind the warp point. Category:Town Category:Post-reboot locations Category:Fleet